


Pony Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pony boy, pony boy,<br/>Won't you be my pony boy?<br/>Giddyup giddyup giddyup, whoa<br/>My pony boy</p>
<p>-- Troll Darth Vader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



The picture below is very not safe for work -- scroll down with caution!

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.


End file.
